


Lesson Learnt

by scribblenubbin



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh has been flirting with Catherine Willows online and her Mistress has found out. She'll soon learn to behave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learnt

Calleigh Duquesne tied her long blond hair into a tight ponytail, positioned high on her head. She stripped down to a black lace bra and matching thong and examined her white toned body in the mirror. She smiled a small flirtatious smile, her girlfriend really had chosen the set well, it framed her petite body perfectly. She sat back down at the dresser and applied a dark eye shadow, a thick coat of black mascara and a wine coloured lipstick. She smiled again, enjoying the way the make up transformed her features from sunlight country child to Goth in an instant. It wasn’t often she wore make up so dark, but it turned on her lover to see her like this. Once she was happy with her look she headed to the kitchen to finish fixing dinner, wrapping a black silk robe around herself so she didn’t burn her tender skin.

*

Natalia Boa Vista climbed out of her truck and headed towards the condo she shared with Calleigh. It had been a long day at work and she was desperate to get home. Her other half had had the day off at the insistence of their boss, Horatio Caine. Both women had booked off a few days leave, but Calleigh had accrued so much time owed in over time that he had insisted she had the extra day or he’d cut her shifts in half. That one day without Calleigh at work had proved nauseatingly slow for Natalia. She’d kept expecting to see her lover through the class, kept peaking for a glimpse of the blond hair and nice firm ass. It had been horrible not seeing her all day. She climbed the stairs to their front door, longing to wrap her arms around the petite blond and taste her lips.

*

In the kitchen, Calleigh was just finishing laying the table. She’d taken great care to get everything just right, including the candles, two black, two red. The tablecloth was one she’d brought that morning, again red and black. She wanted the evening to be perfect. Her time without Natalia had driven her to distraction, the only way she’d been able to cope with the free time that had been pushed on her was to plan and work on making things perfect for Natalia’s return. The brunette’s favourite wine was chilling in the silver cooler, the glasses were the cut crystal Calleigh’s father had given her; the chinaware was their good stuff. She smiled as she placed the single red rose in its vase on the table. Dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes. She removed her robe and hung it up in the hallway, heading for the front door.

*

Natalia jumped when Calleigh opened the door just before her hand reached the handle. Her shock was soon replaced by a smile as she saw what Calleigh was wearing. She knew immediately that Calleigh had something planned and couldn’t deny that whilst she was tired, her energy was beginning to return to her.

“Welcome home, My Lady.” Calleigh said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

“Thank you Baby.” Natalia’s smile widened as she realised the game her lover wanted to play.

“May I take your coat?” Calleigh asked as she shut the door on the outside world.

“You may.” Natalia stood with her back to Calleigh, allowing her to take the coat and hang it up.

*

Dinner was a quiet affair, Calleigh waiting on Natalia hand and foot, only eating when she was sure that Natalia had everything she wanted. She served Natalia’s favourite homemade Southern treats. That special recipe chicken Calleigh’s father had taught her to cook, rice and an exquisitely sugary dessert. Once they’d finished eating Calleigh began to clear away the dishes, loading up the dishwasher, watched by her lover.

“You know, that set really does look good on you.” Natalia commented as Calleigh bent over giving her a full view of that firm backside.

“Thank you, My Lady.” Calleigh answered softly, a small blush on her face.

“You’re welcome, My Pet.” Natalia cooed.

“Would you like me to bring your coffee through to the living room?” 

“No, the study, I have an email to send to Valera about the workload that needs finishing before we can enjoy our long weekend.” Natalia sighed.

“Yes, My Lady.” Calleigh answered and turned the kettle on to boil.

*

Calleigh entered the study carrying a tray loaded with the caffetiere, two cups and a small jug of cream. She laid them down on a side table and poured the coffees, taking Natalia’s to her and standing silently beside the desk, legs apart, hands behind her back and her head bowed.

“Thank you. You may go and have yours and then straight back to me.” Natalia didn’t even look up.

“Yes, My Lady. Thank you.” Calleigh went back to the side table and started to sip at her coffee.

It was several minutes before either of them spoke, Calleigh knew better than to interrupt and Natalia was engrossed in her emails. Calleigh was just placing her cup back on the tray when Natalia caught her attention.

“Here, now.” Natalia’s voice was firm. Calleigh rushed to her side.

“Have you been doing anything you shouldn’t have today?” There was a threatening tone to her voice.

“No, Mistress.” Calleigh answered cautiously.

“Then would you care to explain to me why I have had an email from Lady Heather informing me that she caught Catherine on MSN with you earlier today and that you appeared to be flirting?” The brunette demanded.

“I… haven’t spoken to Catherine in weeks, Mistress. You told me I wasn’t allowed contact with her.” Calleigh can see where the game she set in motion is headed.

“Lady Heather is not in the habit of lying to me, Girl.” Natalia practically growled.

“I swear, Mistress. You can check my conversations for the past four weeks, every time Catherine has tried to make contact I haven’t replied.” Calleigh answered, avoiding eye contact.

“If you’re lying to me, Girl, you will have to pay. You know how I feel about you contacting that girl.” Natalia’s face was contorted into disappointment.

“I…” Calleigh was getting flustered.

“You what?” Natalia snapped her eyes up at the other woman.

“I spoke to Catherine for five minutes today, but told her I wasn’t interested and that I am not available.” She fidgeted on her feet.

“You have been told what the punishments are for talking to her whilst I’m not watching you.” Natalia stood, those few extra inches of height making all the difference.

“I’m sorry, Mistress. I hopped on to talk to Abby to check the colour of the lipstick she gave me that you like and Catherine started talkin’ to me before I could block her.” Calleigh whispered, her mouth going dry.

“I think you need to be reminded who you belong to.” Natalia snapped.

“I belong to you, Mistress.” Calleigh answered automatically.

“Yes well you should know better than to disobey a direct order, shouldn’t you? Fetch the leather cuffs and your collar.” Natalia sat back down.

Calleigh hurried out of the room and into the bedroom, collecting the required black leather objects and headed back to the study, kneeling before here Mistress and offering her the items. Natalia quickly snapped the wrist cuffs and collar on her submissive and ordered her to stand before snapping on the leg cuffs.

“The doorway.” As soon as the order left Natalia’s lips Calleigh moved to the doorway, standing with her back to Natalia, her legs apart and her arms stretched above her head.

Natalia moved to Calleigh’s side and quickly attached the cuffs to hooks on the doorframe. She then moved away to fetch the instrument she’d be using to punish her Girl. She moved back to the cabinet behind the desk and took out her favourite tool. She returned and put the tool on the table just inside the doorway. Natalia ran her hands over Calleigh’s bare backside, causing the blond’s breath to hitch.

“Such a beautiful backside, such a shame I have to mark it.” Natalia dug her nails in as she spoke.

Calleigh stayed silent, knowing that any word she uttered would only cause Natalia to punish her harder.

“I thought we’d got past the days where I had to watch your every move. Obviously I was wrong.” Natalia picked up the tool she had chosen.

The brunette smoothed the leather in her hand, enjoying the feeling of the individual strips as the whip whispered softly against her skin. It had been so long since they’d played like this and such a long time since she’d handled ‘The Beast’ as she affectionately called her whip. She swung a practice swing away from Calleigh’s bare skin and smiled at the sound it made even in thin air. Calleigh stiffened as she heard the noise, suddenly aware of what was to happen.

“Six of the best.” Natalia said firmly. “To start with.”

Calleigh winced. Did that mean she’d be receiving more than six strokes in total or would the punishment take on another form afterwards? Either way she couldn’t deny that it was strangely erotic to be at the mercy of the woman she loved whole-heartedly. Natalia stood in position and raised the hand holding the whip. She brought it down with expertise, the leather slapping loudly against Calleigh’s backside.

“One, thank you, Mistress.” Calleigh managed to contain her yelp of surprise.

Natalia continued with her six strokes, each time Calleigh counted the stroke and thanked Natalia, despite the increasing pain. After the last stroke Natalia laid the whip back on the table. She ran her hands back over the now red flesh of Calleigh’s buttocks, without digging her nails in.

“You poor backside.” Natalia commented before detaching the cuffs from their hooks.

Calleigh remained in position, not wanting to anger her Mistress by moving without permission.

“Good Girl.” The brunette ran her hand between Calleigh’s legs delighted to feel the moistness of her pet’s sex.

“The bedroom, now. I will be with you shortly and make sure you are ready.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Calleigh moved as quickly as her sore backside would allow.

*

Half an hour later, Natalia was sitting astride a now naked Calleigh who was chained to the bed by the same cuffs that had held her in position in the doorway. Natalia’s hands were roaming over Calleigh’s soft white breasts, pinching and squeezing as she saw fit.

“Tell me, Girl, who do you belong to?” Natalia’s tone was daring.

“You, Mistress.” Calleigh answered, trying to keep control of herself.

“And who does your body belong to?” Natalia squeezed the two gorgeous mounds of snow-white flesh.

“You, Mistress.” Calleigh whispered, her breath catching.

“Who has the right to play with that body?” Natalia pinched Calleigh’s nipples hard, causing Calleigh to gasp before answering.

“You… Mistress.” The blond knew she had to keep her focus.

With each squeeze and pinch, Natalia was setting Calleigh’s burning desire aflame. The blond had to force herself to focus, to control every inch of her body. If Calleigh moved or responded too eagerly Natalia would punish her again.

“And such a beautiful plaything I have.” Natalia smiled devilishly and ran her hands down Calleigh’s sides, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Calleigh breathed.

“Tell me, my Pet, would you let Catherine touch you like this?” Natalia shifted back a little and brushed the top of soft blond curls.

“No, My Lady, she has no right.” Calleigh answered.

“Good answer.” Natalia ran her finger along Calleigh’s outer labia.

Calleigh’s breathing changed at that action, but she forced her hips to stay still.

“How wet you are already.” Natalia smirked playfully.

“Only you can make me wet, Mistress.” Calleigh answered softly.

“I’m sure that’s not true, but I appreciate that.” Natalia replied, her finger making its way between moist folds.

Calleigh couldn’t stop the slight movement of her hips as Natalia’s finger found that sensitive nub of nerve endings which brought so much joy.

“My Pet wants me I see.” Natalia’s eyes sparkled.

“Yes, Mistress. But only if you want to take me.” Calleigh answered not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

“Answer me this,” Natalia pushed a single finger inside the blond, letting it rest there. “am I the only one who has the right to take you?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Calleigh’s breathing was becoming erratic, her eyes darkening with lust.

“And if Catherine or anyone else tried?” Natalia began to thrust gently with that single finger, all the while her eyes were on Calleigh’s.

“I’d tell them no. That I belong to you.” Calleigh could feel the heat of Natalia’s stare. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from her Mistress.

That answer was all Natalia needed to increase her pace and add another finger, thrusting hard and fast inside the smaller woman, but avoiding all contact with Calleigh’s clit and g-spot. She wanted to see just how worked up she could get the blond before Calleigh begged for release. For several minutes Calleigh managed to keep control of herself, managed to stop herself from begging or grinding against Natalia’s fingers to create the extra friction that would allow her release. But it became too much.

“Please…. Mistress…. Release me.” Calleigh begged in between laboured breaths.

“You’re sure you want me to?” Natalia teased.

“Yes…. Mistress….” Calleigh hated and enjoyed the torture she was under.

“You’ll stay away from Catherine? Block her on your MSN?” There was a threatening tone to the brunette’s words.

“Yes… Mistress….” Calleigh panted.

“Very well.”

Natalia thrust harder and faster, scraping long nails against Calleigh’s g-spot and flicking her thumb out to press down hard on Calleigh’s clit, moving it in small circular motions. With her free hand she manipulated Calleigh’s breasts, pinching at the blond’s pert nipples.

“That’s it, My Pet, come for me. Call my name.” Natalia egged the petite woman on.

That was all the encouragement Calleigh needed, her body convulsed and her head was thrown back, her eyes closed tight shut and she screamed Natalia’s name as the stars collided in front of her closed eyes. As she fell back down to the bed, Natalia stopped her thrusting and removed her hand from between Calleigh’s legs. She quickly untied the cuffs from the bed and moved upwards to lie beside her.

“I think that will teach you to follow orders.” Natalia whispered, gently brushing a few wisps of stray blond hair from Calleigh’s face.


End file.
